Asia Darke The 'Darke' Side? Part 1
by FrenchVanillaHotCocoa
Summary: Asia Darke is just an average 22 year old. She goes to talk to her three friends and she takes one of them out. But as it turns out, that friend is a serial killer. Shade kills someone in front of Asia, making her snap? Read to find out!


"Hey, Klavier?" Asia asked, closing her science text book she was reading and looked at him.

"Ja?" he responded, looking at the TV. His favourite show was on and he didn't want to miss a single second of Fluttershy.

"…Do you know where the 'protectors' are?"

"…You mean Frauleins Shade, Shi and Syd? They're probably in the alley across the way."

"Thanks…" Asia stood up, pecked his cheek and left the apartment, going to see the three teenagers. Asia was a 22 year old woman, who stood at 5"6, had caramel brown hair the dropped to her shoulder blades, piercing blue eyes and wore fake Vulcan ears to hide that fact that her left ear had a piece missing from child-hood abuse.

"If it isn't Miss. Soon-to-be Gavin!" Syd exclaimed, sitting on a trash can with a huge grin.

"Oh, hey, Annie!" Shi happily sang.

"..'Sup?" Shade asked, from the back of the alley, only appearing if you squinted really hard. Syd, Shi and Shade were all the same person. Shi being the original, Shade being the serial killer and Syd being the super-hyper one who is never used her ADD medication. They all had short, shoulder length, brownish-red hair, and grey eyes and stood at 5"2. They also had nose-rings. Shi's was green, Shade's was red and Syd's was pink.

"Hey." Asia said as a reply to all of them. "How are the streets?"

"BETTER THAN HOME!" Syd laughed hysterically and fell off the trash can.

"Meh…" Shi shrugged.

"Who are you kidding? This bites. It blows. It sucks. Y'all are stupid." Shade said, lifting her head.

"…Alrighty. Shade. I'm taking you out, tonight."

"What about me!" The other two sixteen year-olds said, their puppy-dog eyes growing. Asia shook her head.

"Shi, I already took you out yesterday. I'll take Syd out tomorrow."

"…Aw." They sat and crossed their arms, mumbling swear words.

It was later, about 10 PM, when Asia decided to head back to the alley after spending the rest of her time before that with her fiancé.

"You forgot?" Shade asked. Asia replied with a nod.

"Sorry, Klavier and I got caught up with drinking again… Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Shade said, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. They headed out to a shady restaurant that Shade suggested.

"Oh, ello, Shadelynna." The man behind the bar said, his British accent was strong, like he grew up in England. He probably did.

"'Sup?" She said, sitting in the corner. It wasn't long after a tall man brought them two root beer floats.

"Thank you." Asia said, looking to him as he eyed her.

"No chance, John. She's engaged." Shade mumbled, picking up Asia's left hand to show the diamond ring on the ring finger, and then dropped her hand, placing it back on the side of the mug.

"…" He slipped away after Shade gave him ten dollars. They basically sat in silence while they drank.

"…So, what do you like?"

"Murder… drawing, singing… mostly murder." Shade replied, standing up, and walking out with Asia behind her.

"…And how do you not get caught?"

"I'm like a mini-ninja. I'm in, and then out." Shade replied, putting her hood up, as if she would as she was going to kill someone.

"A-Ah." Asia replied, still following her.

"Would you like me to... demonstrate?" Shade asked, a creepy grin grew on her face.

"…My fiancé's a prosecutor, Shadelynna…"

"I know. I've been killing since I was 7. Under the name Medi-Jane." She still had that creepy grin.

"…" She just starred as Shade dragged her to a random house, supposedly of a criminal. Shade took out a clever from her pull-over hoody pocket and went into this person's room. He was asleep. He looked like he had a long day, and was resting up for tomorrow. Shade emerged from the dark corner as Asia stood in the door way and watched. Shade took the clever and raised it, only to swing it down on the mans wrist, taking his hand clean off. His eyes snapped open and screamed with pain. Shade put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh…." She said, slipping gloves onto her hand, putting a pillow on his face, leaving his neck clear to cut, and she raised the bloody clever, striking it against his neck, leaving his head attached, leaving him to die of blood loss. Shade kept the hand for value and escaped through the window, pulling Asia with her. Asia just witnessed this whole event and had the same creepy grin Shade had just a minute ago. She had a part that snapped inside her, leaving her with a small blood lust. She had a plan. A plan that she wanted to do when she was adopted. Kill her adoptive parents. Shade kept Asia and herself hidden in between as small gap between to buildings.

"We stay here for 5 more minutes. Wait to see if police come." Shade whispered, Asia nodded.

They waited for 5 minutes and Shade and Asia made a dash for it. Asia was clean but Shade was bloody.

"…You need to shower… or get clean clothes… or something." Asia said, Shade shook her head.

"I have a lake I can go to, I'll be fine."

"..Alright." Asia nodded, she looked at the bloody girl and her mouth twitched. She then wished her as good night and walked home.

_I don't understand? Why, me of all people… suddenly want to kill? _Asia though while standing in the elevator. Asia tapped her foot and once the elevator got to her floor, she scurried into the apartment. She opened the door, closed it and but her back against it, sliding to sit on the floor. Klavier had fallen asleep on the couch and Asia sighed, getting up again, putting a blanket over him.

"…Sweet dreams." She said, sitting at the other end, near his feet.

In the morning, Klavier woke up to Asia making coffee. Asia's eye was twitching with her back turned to him so he wouldn't notice.

"Morning, Fraulein." He said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Asia blinked which stopped the twitching and looked as if nothing happened.

"Morning!" She sang, handing him a cup of coffee and sipped hers. Klavier took his and smiled, lazily.

"Danke…" He slowly stood up and put the coffee down. "So?" He wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"So…?" She blinked, blushing lightly.

"How was girl's night with Fraulein Shade?"

"…" She didn't want to tell him about the murdering, so, she smiled and giggled. "Just fine! She's a really nice girl once you get to know her." She lied with a nervous smile.

"…Whatever you say, Fraulein." He replied, keeping her close. Asia grinned, putting her mug on the over, then snaking her arms around his neck. He smirked and they got into their usual argument over who loved who most. It went on for so long, they were using fake words again, even though Klavier wasn't drunk.

After lunch, Asia was on her laptop, looking at files of her again.

"Adopted… Born July 23rd… Age…Height… Weight… Bio-Parents… Adopted parents- John and Wendy Kean…" She typed in 'John Kean' and pulled up his files and started reading. "John Kean. Adopted father of Anastasia Darke (Erin Kean)… Charged with sexual assault. Found innocent." She stopped. "Probably lack of evidence. - Now living in somewhere Las Vegas." She minimized his filed and typed in 'Wendy Kean', pulling hers up. "Wendy Kean. Wife of John Kean. Adopted mother of Anastasia Darke (Erin Kean). - Her criminal record seems clean… guess they never found out about child abuse." She muttered, closing the laptop. She sighed and tied her hair up, her eyes lightly red. Asia had her mind set. She was going to murder John and Wendy, and sooner than later. She was getting ready when Klavier came home from a case that dragged from 10:30 A.M. to 1:30 P.M.

"Fraulein, you won't believe how bas this case went. - …What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh. Work is going on a trip... To Vegas!" She had to lie again and she hated lying to her fiancé. Klavier blinked.

"…Oh… Alright…" He kissed her forehead. "So, when do you leave?" He asked, hugging her. Asia returned the hug and they held it there for a little bit.

"As soon as I can… And I will get back as soon as I can, too." She broke the hug and kissed him lightly. He returned it and hugged her once more. Asia hugged him again, and then headed for the door. "I'll miss you. Call me."

"I will, Fraulein." He smiled. Asia smiled back and went to the car with only the black back-pack. She got in and she started driving. She hid the bag as well as she could so if she got stopped, the police or guards wouldn't find it.

She drove non-stop, stopping only a couple times for some coffee and a muffin at McDonalds or Star Bucks.

After a couple days of driving, she made it to Vegas. She could only afford a shady hotel. She made it up to her room and sat on the mattress that lay on the floor. She slid out her laptop on more information on John and Wendy. She needed their location and occupation, with the occupation location, too, of course. She kept researching and came up with the most popular casino in Vegas. This wasn't a surprise to Asia. Her parents made her gamble and they worked all night at a casino in Los Angeles. Asia went down stairs and outside to look for a costume shop, barbers, someplace with wigs or disguises. She stood there which made her the perfect target. Some thug with large hands grabbed Asia, putting one hand over her mouth and dragged her into the alley. No one seemed to care, but notice.

"Look at this one, men. She's scrawny, but awfully sexy, don't you think?" The man said, tugging at the edge of her dress. Asia snarled and took her free hand to pull out a knife that was hidden in a strap around her thigh. She then stabbed one of the men's hands that were grabbing her and he let go, sending her forward with the knife. She stood up, the knife in her hand and her head down

"None of you move if you value your scum-bag lives." She muttered. The where in the back of the alley where it was dark. Not even the flashing lights could reach the back. The men just stood there and started at her. The man who grabbed her was holding his bloody hand and looked at her.

"…For a scrawny one, you sure are tough." He said. Asia raised her head, her eyes red.

"I am a Darke, after all…" She replied. Their eyes widen.

"D-Darke? You wouldn't happen to be-…?" He stammered.

"Joe Darke's daughter? Why yes. But it's a shame I never met him." She frowned with a glare. "I'm just this tough. She grabbed the man's hair, turned him, putting her foot on his back, stabbing the knife through it. The man screamed in pain, Asia but her hand on his mouth.

"Sh… it'll be over soon." She smirked and slit his throat. He then dropped to his knees, and fell over… dead. The other men looked at her. "Keep this a secret. I will kill you if call the cops. And I will keep you eyes as a reminder for whom. I. Killed." She pointed. "Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded scared and ran off. Asia looked at the man and sighed. "…" She jumped on a dumpster, reaching for the edge of a short building, rolling on to the roof, she took off her dress and turned it inside out, and put it back on. She took the strings in the back and tightened them so it fit her figure. Pulling her hair down, Asia put in dangling silver earrings that almost dropped to her shoulders. She jumped down and landed on her feet and looked as if she was just a regular Vegas girl, who was innocent of murder. She blended in with the crowd, walking until she god back to her hotel and she walked to the front desk.

"How may I help you, miss?" The man at the desk said, trying not to keep his eyes on her face and not on her… 'Dress'.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Palms Casino Resort is, do you. I have business there…"

"O-Of course, ma'am. It's…" He checked a small 2007 computer and then replied. "4321 West Flamingo Road." Asia nodded.

"Thank you." She smirked and headed out again. She found a place that sold wigs on her way and grinned. "Perfect." Asia walked in and started looking around. She picked out a long orange wig and paid for it. She also got a big pair of sunglasses. She went to the hotel for a third time. She went up to her room and put the wig on, brushing it into a pony tail, leaving the bangs down to cover her Vulcan ears. She changed into a knee-high, blue silk dress with black boots that went mid-calf. She has hidden weapons all over her. She straightened her wig and made sure it looked real. She then headed back downstairs and called for a taxi.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Palms Casino Resort." She sat in the back and sat patiently until they arrived. She was putting on eyeliner while the drove.

After a 45 minute drive, Asia paid the man with twenty-five dollars and got out. She walked into the casino. She snuck into the Casino and went to black-jack where she found Wendy and John. She put on the glasses because if she knew anything, people in Las Vegas wear sunglasses at night.

"Excuse me." She pushed a few people out of her way and walked to them. "You two. I wanna talk to you." She was using a New Jersey accent, smacking her gum.

John and Wendy where a little bit older and mature. John had a shaved head and green eyes; he stood at 6"2, and was around the age of 56. Wendy had her black hair tied in a pony tail. She had hazel eyes and stood at 5"9. She was around the age of 51. They looked strict and stern. Just like she remembered them, 11 years ago. John and Wendy looked at each other and called someone over to cover for them. They sneaked out the back with Asia.

"So, what do you want?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"Do we even know you?" Wendy added.

"No. I'm on a business trip and was told to meet a Wendy and John Kean." Asia said, spitting out her gum. John lighted a cigarette and glared.

"What do you need?"

"Just your assistance." Asia said. "I heard you abandoned your daughter, is this true?"

"Before we do anything or answer questions…I want you name, age, and where you came from." Wendy said and John nodded, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette. Asia had to lie and she smirked.

"May Greene. I'm 19 and I come from Jersey." She crossed her arms.

"…Okay… We did abandon or daughter. But she was adopted. She was a lousy kid anyway." John said, tapping the ashes off the end. "She kept beating us at poker. It's what we were best at until Wendy wanted a kid so we adopted that rat."

_Wendy wanted a child…? Did they even consider actually trying instead of adopting me? _Asia thought and she shrugged.

"Well. We can find her. And kill her… only if you join me. I've been tracking her down and she's in Vegas, right now." She smiled. "We got a deal?"

"…If you can beat us in a one round came of poker. Two cards. All your money." Wendy said, John blinked and just shrugged.

"…Alright." She smiled and walked back in. They followed.

"EXCUSE ME!" John shouted. Everyone looked at him. "We have here a young lady that wants to challenge us, the poker champions, to one round poker." The all 'ooh'd and Asia smirked. They sat at a round table, everyone gathering. The got a man to shuffle the cards for them.

They got dealt their cards. Wendy hat one King and a 2.

_Damn._ Wendy thought. She put on a poker face and pushed her money in.

"All in." She said. John looked at his card. He had two kings.

"All in." He pushed all her cash in. Asia looked at her cards and she had two aces.

"All in, baby." She pushed all of her money in and sat back.

"Show your cards." They all flipped over their cards.

"Oh, what the hell?" John exclaimed as Asia took the money and counted three hundred and fifty bucks, easy.

"Now that deal?" She smirked again, putting the money in her hand bag. They nodded.

"Let's go." Wendy replied, leaving with Asia and John.

"May. You remind me of my daughter, so I hate you… but you play a mean game." John said as Asia walked ahead.

"Guess it was luck, eh? I suck at poker when ever I play with my boyfriend."

They got back to the hotel and they started talking.

"So, how to you plan on killing the twerp?"

"Hmmm…" Asia sat in thought and smirked. "I have very… special ways… of making your daughter suffer, ma'am." She grinned. "Cutting off her limbs… Drowning- shark. Invested. Water?" She laughed wickedly. "I am truly an assassin. What's your choice? And make it brutal!" She smiled. She had no worries that anyone would hear. This place was literally barely ever used. The chances of her being heard were one in a million.

"I've always wanted so see someone die by wood chipper…"

"I like the shark idea..."

"Wendy, John. There's her fiancé, too. We'll kill your daughter by sharks and Klavier by wood chipper."

"But make sure she watched Klavier die, first… it'll make her want to die more." Wendy suggested.

"Of course." She grinned and nodded. "Keep this a secret. We wouldn't want to get caught. Now, I check you guys a room when we got here." She opened the door and pointed to a room across the way. "I'll start to set things up tonight. I'll get Asia and get her fiancé to a location and I'll come back and get you two, okay?" They nodded and went to their room as Asia headed out to get the required items. Her eyes were blood red.

Asia chose the perfect location and set everything up. All she had to do was go get Wendy and John. She got in her car and raced off to the hotel. She had her wig still in a pony tail and she wore jeans, sneakers and a purple Gavinner's t-shirt. She stuffed everything under the back seat and ran into the hotel.

"WENDY! JOHN!" She screamed from the bottom of the stairs. They raced down stairs.

"WHAT?" John exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go!" She grabbed their wrists and dragged them into the car and sped off again. Asia had that mad grin as they made it to the abandoned ware house. She tied up Wendy and John.

"What the hell, May?" Wendy shouted. Asia was in a rush to get this done. She had already brutally murdered adults who were planning something here as told by the bloody corpses all around them.

"May? Oh, no no no." She smirked and took off the wig and shook her head. "You can just call me… your daughter." John wriggled in his spot and glared.

"Y...YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS…!" He shouted.

"Oh? But I am, daddy-dear." She grinned and began to tie Wendy to a rope, by her waist that tangled over a shark tank. "You gave me my ideas. I'm just obeying my lovely, caring parents." She started the wood chipper and had the crazy grin again. "Now, mother… You will be dropped into this shark tank, after daddy, here, is chipped to bits. And me? Right after this is done; I will set this place on fire and speed off back home."

John growled.

"YOU ROTTEN KID! IF THIS WASN'T FOR THAT STUPID SET UP POKER MATCH, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"Actually, I would have just stabbed you both to death… so… I guess you're out of luck." She started the wood chipper and dragged John there.

"JOHN!" Wendy screamed. "N-NO! DON'T!" Asia ignored everything else and picked up John.

"Sweet dreams, daddy." She threw him into the wood chipper and John screamed once, and his body came in bits and pieces out of the other end, spewing blood everywhere. Wendy began to sob.

"Just kill me… you heartless creature."

"Me? Heartless? Mother, I basically take care of three sixteen year-olds. And I'm engaged. I am not heartless." She walked over there and pricked her finger, letting the blood drop into the water. The sharks started jumping and swimming frantically. "Now, good-bye, mother." She lowered Wendy into the shark water and she screamed as the sharks tore her, limb from limb. She grabbed chunks of her father and checked the wood chipper.

"..Aw. No guts…" She sighed.

Wendy was killed and Asia's deed was done. She grinned and ran out after lighting a couple of matches. She left the matches and it started to cause the place to burn. She got into her car and sped off, leaving the places in flames.

She stopped at a gas station and filled the tank up, after going to wash her face.

"You did it, Asia… You finally did it…" She smiled to herself before leaving. She got back into the car and started driving again.

After a few more days of driving, she made it back to Los Angeles. She still had a blood lust so she went over to her work before stopping at the apartment. She grabbed Staci who sat at her desk. Staci was one of people who had plastic surgery on their chest and wanted to be a human Barbie. She had beach blonde hair, stunning green eyes and she stood at 6 feet. Staci kept kicking and screaming.

"L-LEMME GO…!" She squealed. Asia ignored her. She put Staci in the car and drove to the edge of a cliff. At the bottom, was an ocean.

"Staci, I'm sorry. But I'm going to kill you…"

"You wouldn't!" Staci said with a cheeky smile. "You're, like, my best friend!"

"…Wow." Asia turned Staci; stuck one of those skewer robs through her back where her heart is, making her scream in pain. She dropped to her knees and Asia took another knife. She cut her open and grabbed an un-named organ and kicked Staci into the ocean below. Asia went to her car, threw the organ with pieces of her father into the car, wiped her hands on one of the dresses and got into the car, trying to get rid of the extra blood on her hands.

"Murder isn't an easy job…" She said to herself.

Asia drove back to the apartment and Klavier sat on the couch and starred at the TV.

"Friendship is magic is on?" Asia guessed with a smirk.

"Nein, Fraulein, it's news… People have died… And they're all connected to you, Fraulein…"

"…" Asia's eyes went red again. "Are you saying that you think I murdered them?"

"…I don't know… DID you?"

"…Of course not. Must have been Shade." She glared at the TV.

"…" Klavier looked at her. "…Fraulein…"

"…" Asia crossed her arms. "I didn't kill no body..." She sighed. "…W-Well…"

"…Fraulein."

"FINE! I… had a blood lust… Shade killed someone in front of my and I... I just snapped…! I WANTED to kill, so I did."

"…Nein, not possible… I don't believe you killed anyone."

"I did… I killed my adopted parents and Staci… And a couple of Italians so I could kill my parents…"

"…" Klavier sighed. "I... I though you were perfect…"

"Klavier, Hun, no one is perfect."

"…You were…before you became… a murderer…"

"…" She sighed and tears welded in her eyes. "..I should just go… Shouldn't I…?"

"Nein… I…" Klavier starred at the floor. "…I will help you kick this blood lust… If it's the last thing I do…"


End file.
